1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses and, particularly, to a testing apparatus for detecting a power indicator and a hard disk drive (HDD) indicator of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, states of power and an HDD of a personal computer can be revealed by indicators. The power and HDD indicators need to be tested when testing the computer. However, an ordinary testing apparatus is complicated, large, and inconvenient to use.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing apparatus which can solve the above problems.